oblofandomcom-20200213-history
AJ War (2017 - 2019)
Not to be confused with Ash the Snowman vs AJ or TJ vs AJ. The AJ War was a major war in the Oblo Coffee Community from September 2017 to April 2019. The war started due to escalating tensions between the Oblo Coffee Community / Minion™ and AJ. Prelude During the month of September 2017, relations between Minion™ and AJ were rapidly deteriorating. A series of events would occur during this month which would cause a massive loss of trust between the two groups. Tucks P Cafe Halloween Update Tucks P Cafe was mainly used for roleplaying at the time. The cafe was a huge success in Minion™ until Oblo Obby was released a year later, however, the roleplays there were usually destructive, chaotic roleplays. On September 29th, 2017 Minion_Developer (Minion_Dev) released the Halloween update for Tucks P Cafe. The update received mixed reviews from group members, but the roleplays eventually transpired into a disastrous roleplay which would spark a war between the two groups. War Pt 1 (September - December 2017) Porky's Adventures On September 29, 2017, a roleplay occurred at Tucks P Cafe titled "Porky's Adventures". This roleplay ended up being a large disaster and caused the Minion™ chat group to be divided. Axel joined the group and AJ left. War was declared late on September 29th. This would begin the lengthy AJ War. November 2017 Cafe Attack In mid-late November 2017, an attack occurred on the original Tucks P Cafe, which was hidden from the general public and could only be accessed if a staff member of Tucks P Cafe was online. AJ was brought into the cafe and the cafe ended up getting destroyed, forcing operations of the cafe to shut down for 3 days. AJ Apologizes Around Christmas 2017, AJ decided to apologize to Minion™ and the apology was accepted. He was let back into Minion™, and all fighting was suspended effective January 1st, 2018. Temporary Peacetime (January - July 2018) Peace was occurring within Minion™ throughout most of the winter and all of spring. The two groups continued to roleplay at Tucks P Cafe throughout these months. Winter 2017 - 2018 Roleplays continued as usual, and Minion™ got together to try to make a game. This game did not make much progress though and was later canceled. Tucks P Cafe started to not be updated as an update was not needed for the game. Close Call to War (April 2018) In April 2018, a Starz tour was supposed to occur in Tucks P Cafe. Starz denied this offer and the community was almost split. Around this time Axel left the community for over 2 months and another close call to war occurred due to OOF! Security shutting down. Peacetime Continues (May - July 2018) The community rejoined (with the exception of Axel) in May 2018 and roleplays continued as usual, however, normally in Minion City. and Red Oak. In June 2018, Axel returned and Minion™ was completely reformed. This would change as tensions escalated once again between AJ and Minion™ in late June. AJ would end up splitting from the group once again on July 4th, 2018, and due to him handling the situation poorly, Minion™ resumed fighting. War Pt 2 (July - September 2018) Many larger-scale attacks occurred during this part of the war. The war was intensifying rapidly during this time and Minion™ was preparing for an attack by AJ at any moment. Around this time, Minion started to rebrand as Oblo. July 2018 Cafe Attack Tucks P Cafe was once again attacked by Minion™ members attempting to scare AJ. AJ quickly evacuated the server. While relations between Minion and AJ improved after the cafe attack, fighting was to be suspended on August 20th. War Intensifies (August 2018) In mid-August 2018, a few days before the fighting was to be suspended, Omega_GamesX made a video exposing AJ. This escalated the war situation and caused AJ to create a "Dab Court" while Omega was preparing a training course to defeat AJ as well as a Roblox court case. The two reconsidered and halted their war operations in late August 2018, however, Oblo (Minion) and a few others continued. AJ's Website Gets Destroyed (September 2018) On September 16th, 2018, a user known as TheSlidingSonicd destroyed AJ's website due to the website being made lazily. AJ accidentally shared the Google Sites editing link which caused the website to get destroyed within minutes. Short-Lived Peacetime (October 1 - 13, 2018) On October 1st, 2018, Oblo suspended all fighting once again. Although the relations between Minion™ and AJ were still at a near-war state, Oblo thought it had stabilized to the point where fighting could come to a halt. Mario Club operations started to improve while the members were no longer fighting against AJ in the server. War Pt 3 (October 2018 - April 2019) On October 13th, 2018, AJ decided to implement an anti-swearing rule into the server, and his brother, GuyScience, would monitor and ban anyone who swore. The rule update was heavily protested, and all members of the server quickly moved to Oblo Coffee Machine. The newly formed Oblo Coffee Community would replace Minion™ in many areas of Discord. The server prepared for war over the coming days, and on October 16th, Oblo declared war on AJ once again. Invasion of AJ-Owned Roblox Games Starting in late October, all games owned by AJ were starting to be invaded, including Mario City, Bowser City, and more. These invasions continued for the next 3 months. TJ vs AJ TJ vs AJ began in mid-November as "fnaf plush rps!" was catching up to TJ in October and November 2018. TJ gained over 30 subscribers before the race ended. AJ ended up defeating TJ in May 2019 after uploading Baldi's Big Zoo. War Escalates (January - February 2019) War began to escalate on January 29th as AJ was much more hostile than expected. With the situation ramping up rapidly, Oblo continued to develop war plans. Around this time AJ vs TJ ended. War De-Escalates (February - April 2019) With the war situation already dying down due to the AJ event on January 29th, all fighting was put to a minimum. As time progressed and fighting efforts coming to a near-complete stop, focus shifted to saving Ash the Snowman from Foxy the Gamer. Peace Treaty & End of War On April 19th, 2019, AJ apologized once again for the events 3 months prior. While the apology was initially not accepted, a peace treaty was signed on April 21st due to tensions between the two communities at an all-time low. The war officially ended on April 21st, 2019 at 5:30 PM ET.